Orphan Life
by O124NG3B4N4N4
Summary: Rin and Len are orphans who knows each other since birth. Len is like a brotherly figure to Rin and Rin is like a little sister to Len. They face hardships and trials each day, struggling to keep living. What will happen? What will they feel if they lose each other? Twoxshot. Based on the song orphan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi everyone! Just so you know, this is orangebanana, not RL. This is a songfic based on the song "Orphan" that is sung by Kagamine Rin and Len. I hope you enjoy, and I also hope that this fanfic I relates to the song. THiS IS A TWO SHOT. This chapter is only the first part. I will continue it at chapter 2. Anyways, forget the authors note already and start the story. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I have their songs! Does that count? Ugghhhh... Fine. I don't known anything you recognize. **

"Hey Len! Wait for me!" I cried, as Len went, looking for food.

Hi. My name is Rin. I am 14 years old. Well, according to Len I am. Len and I grew up together. We both don't have parents. I don't even remember having parents. From the day I was born, all I remembered was that Len was with me. He is sort of like a brotherly figure to me. He took care of me. That's probably the reason why I don't know my full name. All I could remember was my name is Rin and Len is..well, Len. We both lived in the back alley since we don't have any other place to stay. It's our world.

Today, we were very hungry. We haven't eaten a single thing for the past 3 days. Well, actually I am, not Len. I tried to hide the fact but Len saw that I was hungry so he went looking for food. I followed him and we came to a nearby bakery. The fresh scent of newly baked bread lingered in the air. I felt my mouth began to water. It was so tempting. With unanimous decision, we crept towards the back entrance of the bakery. The door opened, as an odd looking baker went out, holding slices of bread, and one enormous looking baguette. She looked quite young, with her drill-like maroon red hair. I wondered what she was doing.

"TETO! COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THOSE BREAD YOU TOOK! YOU KNOW THE RULES! " a female voice was heard from inside the back entrance. Suddenly, a brown haired mature looking female came out.

"I-I wasn't doing anything! I-I swear! I was about to give you back those bread, Meiko. What a coincidence!" The maroon haired girl, whose name was Teto, I think, said.

"Good! Now, don't think of doing that again or I'll have you fired. Do you understand? You don't just take bread for free here! It is a bakery! A business! " the woman, Meiko, said.

" I understand.. Sorry..." Teto said, with her head facing down, in regret.

What they don't know, is that when they were arguing, Len and I used that moment as a distraction and snatched some slices of bread, along with the enormous baguette. As soon as we took them, Meiko demanded Teto to give her back those bread but that moment, Teto realized that it was stolen and saw us.

"Run!" Len said.

We ran back towards the pavement with Teto and Meiko behind our tails. I vaguely heared Teto shouting: "GIVE ME BACK MY PRECIOUS BREAD, BREADNAPPERS! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BAAACCKKK!"

As soon as we arrived, we sat down at our cardboard, panting. We managed to lose them. For pedestrians, we must be a strange sight. How do we, with our clothes dirty and tattered, afford to buy this much bread? Well, I don't really care as long as we are not hungry anymore. We slowly ate the newly baked bread and tasted it, trying to store the taste in our taste buds, as it is rare that we get to eat a newly baked bread. It was delicious. The sweet taste of the bread, along with the chocolate filling inside, was heavenly. I savored it.

The night came and I walked towards the nearby street lamp. There was an old ball-dancing poster that was pasted there. Every night, I would stand here and dream about it. I would dream that I was there, at the ball. Dancing, without a care in the world. But I know it would never happen. People were looking pitifully at me.. But hey! I can dream too, right? I know it's impossible, as every time I would compare their clothes to mine. Along with their appearances. Their clothes are new and beautiful gowns and dresses while mine is a tattered, old and ugly shirt and pants. Their hair would look shiny, like the teal haired girl in the poster, while mine is the same dirty, dull blond. I sighed. My heart hurts a lot. i would never experience it, i thought. Suddenly, I felt someone touch my hands, and I looked back.

"Someday we'll hold hands like this...and let's dance on a stage." Len said. I was so touched. I wanted to say okay, but somehow my body denies it. I just coughed.

"Are you alright?" Len asked, worry filled his cerulean blue eyes.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." I replied, with a grin. Len doesn't seem to accept it, but he let it go. I was very grateful for that. We went back to our cardboard and slept, side by side, into a dream full sleep...

~To be continued~

**so... How was it? Just remember to write reviews on that box at the bottom of the website, ok? It will be continued on the second chappie.**


	2. Chapter 2

continued

The street near the back alley was filled with colors throughout the year. Every time I would sit with Len and enjoy the view, I could feel the warmth of each season, protecting me from the cold breeze. But winter is harsh. Not only hungry, we are also freezing. The air is soo chilling that sometimes I can't stand it. We would sometimes not eat for 4 days. My stomach would rumble and complain as it needs food. Sometimes I don't even have the energy to walk. But Len is always there for me. He helps me endure all of them. I owe him a lot.

*cough* *cough* "Wha-" I was shocked by what I saw. I saw red. Dark crimson red liquid was splattered on my hands. I don't want to believe its real but it is real. It was blood.

*cough* *cough* The cardboard was bloody and I was horrified. I realized that my time is ending.

"I'll die soon.." I muttered.

"Hey Rin, I 'found' an orange for you. I thought you might like it..." Len came to me, bringing an orange with him. I know that he didn't find it. I know he must've stolen it from somewhere. I felt I wanted to eat something warm and sleep on a soft blanket.

"L-len?" I replied.

"Since you're not feeling good and all..." Len said, scratching his hair. I sighed. I know I've been wanting a lot. But if you could just fulfill this last...request... I thought.

My mind starts to fog, as I grabbed Len and ran. I could hear different sounds from our surroundings but I didn't care. I couldn't feel Len's warmth anymore. I kept running into people and almost fell many times but I just hope I won't be late.

"Please let me keep the promise...even if the end comes.. Please.."I kept running, Len's hand in mine. Invisible tears spilled from my now red eyes, invisible through the snow. Slowly our destination -the winter sea- can be seen. I sat on the soft snowy ground, facing the cold sea.

"Rin!"Len said. I turned and face his now cold face.

"May I have this dance?"Len continued. He shyly took my hands, and we slowly started to dance on the white snow. This last dance, has nothing to do with music. It continues on till death...

"Sorry.."I said, as I kept tripping over unfamiliar steps, tears welled up in my eyes.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong.."Len replied.

"It's just that because of me..your hands are..bloody and..I kept on tripping since its my first time so.."my face was down, ashamed.

"It's fine, seriously. It's your first dance anyway. Relax."Len replied.

We slowly danced along with the silent music.

"Hey.. Someday... Do you think we can come here again?" I suddenly said.

"I'm not sure.. Why?"Len replied.

"Then I'll be better, I'll wear prettier clothes.." I said.

"Let's dance, one more time." Len said, reassuring me that it's okay.

The winter sky begins to snow as if it is announcing the end. It seems like the pieces of our dreams are falling, disappearing into the sea. It feels as time is ending, dreams fading into nothingness. I laid down on the snowy ground and raised up my hands to feel the white snow, falling from the sky. I looked to the side and I saw Len, gathering snow and laughing. I remembered the moments we spent together. I wanted to eat the stolen bread once more. I smiled as I remembered that. But I can't now.

"Thank you... for all you've done.. Sorry... Everything's disappearing into the darkness... " I softly muttered as I let the darkness surround me and I breathed my last breath...

Len POV

I saw the limp body of Rin. Her face looks peaceful, an angelic smile sketched on her lips.

"Hey... let's someday..."

Normal POV

So the orphan girl died that winter day, leaving the orphan boy alone. No one knows but when she breathed her last breath, she made a promise."I promise that we will meet again and have our final dance, where everything will be better..." She knew in her heart that one day, she will meet again with the orphan boy, somewhere. Since that day onwards, the orphan girl believed that and she watches over the boy from the heavens... always...

~The END~

**yay! Finally! I suggest you should watch the video of the song. The animations are not so good though... But the story in the song is still very good. It's really sad... I wonder why sad songs usually are sung by Rin and Len.. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, followed, favorited this story. **

**HappyNeko: thanks! I also felt that when I watched the video. I suggest you watch it too. But mainly sad... Anyways did you enjoy the ending? I hope you do. ;)**

**this is the ending of 'Orphan Life' and thank you to all those who read! See you again in.. The other stories or the upcoming ones! **


	3. Reply for Reviews

Thanks to everyone who actually take the time to read my unworthy work..well, this is not really a chapter, but this is just a reply to the reviews I get.. I feel bad not replying them you see, and I am just soo lazy to PM them so.. I just wrote this chapter to reply them. So here goes:

**Lolly1o1**: I know right? The song is just soo sad.. It really is touching, and I sometimes do cry when I watch sad stuff (don't blame me! I am born that way! Lol!).. I thank you for the compliment, but the truth is that, I'm not an amazing authoress. There are a lot of great works out there, made by other great people. But I thank you for it. It was the first time anyone had said that to me...

**QuinnStormTwilight**: thank you for reminding me of fanfiction! Thanks to you, I updated my other story, Is it Nostalgia... Anyways, thank you for reviewing! Magical Mirror is also a quite sad song, which is again, sang by Rin and Len. I'm always so confused why sad songs are usually sung by them.. Well, I'm not the composer... It's ok if you actually cry like a baby.. I sometimes do too.. ^_^

**Purplepunk104**: hahahahahaha... I also prefer longer chapters.. But since I only made a songfic, it can't be that long too..

Anyways, I was thinking of writing a sequel to this, MY OWN (not a songfic anymore). What do you think? Please leave your opinion/suggestion on the review box at the bottom of the page. Thanks! :)

And also, every time there is a review of your suggestion/opinion, I will update this chapter to show how many votes are there. Make sure to vote if you want me to continue this with my own sequel! :D

**3 votes to do a sequel**

**0 votes to not do a sequel**


End file.
